Are you going to Punish me?
by Sofie Nrgaard
Summary: What happens when the truth comes out in the open? Will enemies stay enemies?


Title: Are you going to punish me? **Author name and email**: Sofie; contact me at: **Pairing(s)** SS/HP ( **Disclaimer** No owe, no money no sue **Rating** NC-17,

Summary: It's Christmas and the Order is having their annual Christmas feast. Late in the night (/Early in the morning) Only three are up: Harry, Remus and Snape. What will happen between Harry and Snape, when Harry gets to know the thruth about the hatred between Severus and James Potter? **Warnings**: Male/male sex, spanking, **Author Notes**: The story was inspired by the picture 'Spanking', done by Snaples. It can be seen at: **Spoilers**: Some spoilers, but only about the location. **Feedback**: Yes please! Send an e-mail!

"Are you going to punish me?"

It was Christmas and the Order of The Phoenix were celebrating their annual Christmas feast. Most people had gone to bed, drunk and tired, but tree men still sat in the kitchen of the Black Manor. It was Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and the seventeen-year-old Harry Potter. Snape sat in a corner of the room, his elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. Harry and Remus sat at the table, sharing a bottle of wine. "Want any Severus?"

Snape looked up briefly, his eyes were on Harry, though it was Remus who had been asking. "No thanks." None of them were really drunk.

"Remus?" Harry whispered. "Has there ever been a girl?"

Remus looked from Harry to Snape. "No Harry, not a girl." Harry followed Remus' glance. He knew Snape could hear them, but he wasn't objecting. "No, Harry, Severus is a mens man."

Harry turned to look into Remus' eyes. "He's... gay?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, didn't you know?" Severus got up and walked to join them at the table.

"No I never.. Suspected..." Harry looked frightened at his potion master.

"Well, why don't you tell him the great story, wolf-boy."

Remus looked at Snape too. "You want me to? You want him to know about you and..." Snape nodded. "And you don't want to tell him yourself?" Snape shook his head. Harry felt odd, sitting between Remus and Snape. "Okay... well.. Where do I start Severus? First year?" Snape was occupied pouring up more wine for the three of them. "Severus?"

"Yeah, start at the beginning." He got up and walked back to his seat in the corner, but Harry could see that he was listening, and watching every move. Remus took a deep breath followed by a large sip of the wine.

"You've known the marauders as Snape-haters, we didn't start out like that. It came in the end of our..." Snape didn't look up.

"6th year." He helped.

"Yeah, 6th year. Before that, we only disliked _dear old Snivellus_. We, would be, Peter, Sirius and myself. James didn't mind Severus' company. James and Snape were lovers, Harry."

Harry got up, fast and not knowing why, so he sat down again. "My father and him?" Remus nodded, watching Snape closely, but Snape didn't move.

"James broke their relationship, when he was engaged to Lily. And then Snape turned.. Bad." At this point Snape got up and silently left the room.

Harry sat down, in shock. "Did they love each other?"

Remus put an comforting arm around Harry. "Severus and James... they did, Lily and James, they do."

Harry nodded. "Is that why he hates me? Because I remind him of my father?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know Harry, I don't know. Go to bed. It's almost 5 a.m. and we have a long day tomorrow." Harry nodded, as he watched Remus, beginning to clear the table.

Harry walked out the door, which Snape had used only seconds ago. "Surprised Potter?"

Harry turned around. "Yes. Is that why-"

Severus laid a long pale finger on Harry's lips. "-Why I hate you? I don't hate you, Potter. I tend to treat the people I like with... what you call hate."

Harry pushed the finger away. "What about Malfoy then? You really don't like him?"

Snape shook his head. "No." Snape's arms laid around Harry.

"Then, what about Neville."

A rare smiled showed on Snape's lips. "Neville. I just want the best for him, I'm not a softy like Minerva."

Harry looked into Snape's cold black eyes, but this night they were filled with light. "Professor McGonagall is a great teacher."

Snape had moved his head closer to Harry's. "Indeed she is." Harry couldn't help it he moisted his lips with his tongue, and took up his hand and pulled his potion master's head closer and gave him a kiss. "Potter." Snape pulled head back, looking at Harry. "Why did you do that?" He sounded scared.

Harry looked at Snape's arms, still around his muscular body. "I don't know Severus." Snape looked coldly at him. "It's Professor Snape or sir, to you young man."

Harry nodded. "Then I'm sorry, sir. Are you going to punish me?"

The light in Snape's eyes turned on again. "How Potter."

Harry hand slipped around Snape's waist, and down his back to his bottom. "Maybe a spanking?"

Snape bend down to kiss the boy. After the kiss he looked at him. "You're taller than your father, Potter."

Now it was Harry's turned to put his finger over Snape's mouth. "Sch... Are you going to punish me?"

Snape nodded. "Come Potter. To my room." Harry nodded and followed Severus upstairs and into Severus' room. "Strip."

Harry looked at his potion master. "Yes sir." Harry undressed slowly, following every move Severus was making. "Sir?" Harry was naked now.

"Just a moment Potter." Harry nodded and sat down in an armchair nearby. He watched as Severus pulled out some sort of wooden horse. Much like the ones the medieval lords used to tie their disobedient servants to. And then again. This was covered in black leather and looked soft on the top. It had ribbons on it's legs. "You asked for a spanking Mr Potter." Harry nodded and walked to the wooden horse.

He mounted it, "Tie me up sir." Severus, still fully dressed, smirked. He tied Harry's legs to each of the back legs and his hands to the front leg. He then took up a broad piece of leather and tied it around Harry's lower back.

"Wouldn't want to hurt you, seriously.." Harry felt his teachers breath so near his ear and yet so far away. "Let me take those." Harry felt as his glasses were removed, by gentle fingers. He looked up and saw as Severus placed them on the desk.

"Sir?" Severus walked to Harry's head and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for my behaviour in Potions." Severus smirked, so did Harry, the game had begun.

Harry screamed the first time he felt Severus hand hit his buttocks. Severus was a talented spanker. He paused in-between the strokes, just long enough to make the pain spread. Soon Harry's buttocks were flaming red. Severus stopped and walked around the boy, who's face was pushed down in the leather, biting his lips, while tears were streaming down his cheeks. "More." Harry said with a hoarse voice.

Severus smirked and put an ice-cold hand in between Harry's legs. "Yes you need more. But not with the hand anymore." Harry looked up. He knew he was erected, but he felt no need of coming yet. "You are not to come till I say so Potter."

Harry nodded. "Of course not sir." He smiled, so wonderful. He watched amazed as Severus put several things on the desk, after removing Harry's glasses to the shelf above. A wooden hanger, a bull whip, a school cane and a old ruler of wood.

Harry turned his gaze to see Severus' eyes. "Sir.." The request was denied, Severus ignored him.

"I will not ever tolerate such behaviour again Potter. Severus let his hand glide down Harry's buttock. "Didn't make a very good impression di-.." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Shit." He walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"Ohh Severus, I just wondered if you might know where Harry is, he disappeared on me." It was Remus.

"He's in here, we're talking... privately." Severus closed the door again and locked it after saying good night to Remus.

"Talking, sir?" Harry regretted even thinking about speaking as he felt the school cane hit his buttocks. It left a long mark, that swelled up, fast and white on the already red cheek. But as the pain was doing no good for his buttocks, it was doing very good for his penis, it had now erected so much that it was hurting. Severus let the school cane hit Harry's buttocks one more time before putting it away. Tears were streaming fast down Harry's cheeks, not from the pain on his buttocks, but from the pain of his penis. "Sir.." But Severus had already begun to loosen the ribbons. Harry stepped down from the horse, and brought his hand to his penis, rubbing it hard and fast.

Severus sat on the bed watching him. "Such a shame to waste it on your fingers.."

Harry stopped and looked at Severus. "What?"

Severus smiled playfully. Something the smile made Harry erect even more, causing more pain. "Lay down on the bed Potter. On your stomach." Harry wasn't keen on the idea about squeezing his penis. But the bed was soft and he found a comfortable way of laying. He felt something cooling on his buttocks. "It'll help the swelling and you wont have any marks." Severus voice was calm and warm.

"No, I want marks... I want it to hurt went I sit down tomorrow." Harry looked back at Severus.

"I'll give you another spanking tomorrow morning then." Harry nodded and rested against the sheets, while Severus massaged in the cream. His penis was thumbing hard against the sheet and his stomach. If he could just come. He felt a firm grip of his arm and was turned around.

"If we're going to do anything, I want you out of that clothes."

Severus shook his head. "No." Harry frowned, but it disappeared as Severus planted a soft kiss on his chest. The kisses made a trail down his chest to his stomach. Severus kissed all around his bellybutton and Harry's skin quivered as Severus made a french kiss in his bellybutton. The kisses kept going down. Harry regretted not shaving off his pubic hair, but Severus didn't seem to mind. "So natural." Harry heard him say, before his mind was taking elsewhere. Severus had taking Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry had never felt anything like that before. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Hard and soft, licking sucking. Harry grabbed the sheets. He wasn't to come till Severus said so. He couldn't hold back much longer, The idea of his potion master sucking his penis was too much. He wanted to come, wanted to show Severus how much it meant. Harry looked down, Severus was looking up at him, he nodded. Harry said a quiet thanks and came in Severus' mouth. Harry took a few deep breath. He'd expected Severus to spit out his semen, but the potion master swallowed it.

"Sir." Harry said amazed.

"You may call me professor Snape again." Severus said getting up. "Good night, it's time for you to go to bed." Severus opened the door and held it for Harry.

Harry got up. "I don't want to go. You've pleased me, it's time for me to please you." He closed the door and pinned Severus up by the wall. "Spanking someone must really be good for you Severus." Harry had taken his hand under Severus' cloak, all the way in to his erected cock. Severus trust his head back, not even objecting to Harry calling him by his first name. "Good little whore Severus." Harry kissed him deeply and felt as Severus came all over his fingers. "Thought you said that was waste?"

Severus looked into Harry's eyes. "Only when it's yours."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Strip, you're up for a spanking. I didn't allow you to come." Severus smirked and nodded. Harry cast a silence spell on the room.

Severus screamed all through the spanking. Afterwards he and Harry had sex, and fell asleep in each others arms.

Remus found them the next day at lunch time. "It's time to get up. He looked at the horse and at Severus' red buttocks.

"He didn't behave," Harry said and rose from the bed. He noticed as Remus saw his red buttocks too. "Neither did I. We'll be down in a moment."

Harry sat down on the bed and ran a hand through Severus's hair, waking him. "Merry Christmas professor."


End file.
